leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
崔斯特/皮肤与轶事
Skins Twisted Fate OriginalSkin.jpg| Twisted Fate PAXSkin.jpg| Twisted Fate JackOfHeartsSkin.jpg| |10-Feb-2010}} Twisted Fate MagnificentSkin.jpg| |18-May-2010}} Twisted Fate TangoSkin.jpg| |05-Oct-2010}} Twisted Fate HighNoonSkin.jpg| |18-May-2011}} Twisted Fate MusketeerSkin.jpg| |21-Nov-2011}} Twisted Fate UnderworldSkin.jpg| (Legacy skin, no longer available)|26-Oct-2012}} Chinese artwork Twisted_Fate_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic skin Twisted Fate_PAX2009Skin_Ch.jpg|PAX 2009 Twisted Fate Twisted Fate JackOfHeartsSkin Ch.jpg|Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate_MagnificentSkin_Ch.jpg|The Magnificent Twisted Fate Twisted Fate_TangoSkin_Ch.jpg|Tango Twisted Fate Twisted Fate HighNoonSkin Ch.jpg|High Noon Twisted Fate Twisted Fate MusketeerSkin Ch.jpg|Musketeer Twisted Fate Trivia * Twisted Fate was designed by Guinsoo.List of Champions and their Designers * Twisted Fate is voiced by Owen Thomas, Who also voices . ** Owen stated that he does not remember giving his voice to Twisted Fate before being reminded by a fan. * Twisted Fate used to come from Demacia before his background was redone. * Twisted Fate is frequently compared to Gambit from the comics for his weapon of choice, throwing cards, as well as his manner of speaking. **Twisted Fate is also comparable to the character Luxord from the role-playing series in his gentlemanly attitude and inventive use of cards as weapons. Additionally, both characters possess the ability to disappear in a stream of cards and reappear elsewhere. * Twisted Fate was one of the first six characters designed, along with , , , and . League of LegendsLeague of Legends * On the artwork of many skins, the cards he throws can be seen to be Tarot cards from the Major Arcana of The Terot * Twisted Fates dance is a reference to the extremely popular song Gangnam Style. A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Twisted Fate is the third champion to feature vocals during his dance: the first being and the second being . * While not visible due to the fixed camera angle in-game, Twisted Fate's eyes are completely cyan (no whites or pupil). This can be observed by examining his model in the games files, or by panning the camera in spectator mode. * While his artworks all feature a pale complexion, as part of his graphical rework he was given one of the darkest, natural skin-tones of any human champion in the League. ** Jack of Hearts and PAX Twisted Fate both feature an iridescent blue skin color. ** His Harrowing skin, Underworld Twisted Fate, features a Caucasian skin-tone. Skins *The splash art for PAX 2009 Tiwsted Fate and The Magnificent Twisted Fate shows him using Tarot Cards . **In the chinese splash art, High Noon Twisted Fate is also using Tarot Cards. * Although The Magnificent Twisted Fate is priced as a legendary skin, it has no new particle effects, animations or dialogue. ** The artwork for The Magnificent Twisted Fate depicts him with a hanging from his belt. * PAX Twisted Fate had the PAX logo is displayed on his shoulder, hat, and belt. * Twisted Fate and have matching Tango skins. In the Chinese artwork the same art is used for both skins, with the only difference being the position of the spotlight. *Underworld Twisted Fate resembles Nero from Devil May Cry 4 *The cards that appear when Underworld Twisted Fate uses his ult have the same symbol on them that Gatekeeper Galio bears on his arms. Relations * Twisted Fate and were the first reported couple in The Journal of Justice, Issue 1. However, Evelynn has reportedly ended the relationship in Issue 10. * Twisted Fate and were partners in the past. That is until Twisted Fate sold out Graves to Dr. Priggs in exchange for a risky experiment that gave Twisted Fate his magical abilities. ** After escaping imprisonment, Graves now seeks payback on Twisted Fate. * There is speculation that Twisted Fate is the cat burglar in which is attempting to track down and arrest. ** The bandit, who always leaves a card with an ornate "C" at the scene of the crime, has become Caitlyn's arch-nemesis. 参考资料 Category:英雄皮肤与轶事